<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Light of the Moon by AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887071">By the Light of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth'>AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom!Elf, F/F, Fantasy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Smut, elements of magic mostly made up by me, magic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On my recent foray into writing erotica/smut, a close girlfriend of mine gave me the prompt of "sexy elves in the forest" as a Christmas-inspired theme.<br/>I had no idea it would turn into this story, with these characters that I have been unable to stop thinking about ever since I began writing.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Genderfluid Character, Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character, human/elf (general fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Light of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Early Christmas! I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I found myself in the woods that night, despite my better judgment, with nothing but the sound of my own boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow for company. Through the ice-covered tree branches above me, I could see the night sky was clear, with a full moon shining brilliantly. I kept my gloved hands in my pockets and my hat pulled down tight over my ears, determined to keep myself warm despite my choice to go into the woods on a night like this, alone. I kept my pace moderate, wanting to move fast enough to stay warm, but not so fast that I couldn't take in the beauty of the forest. I lived nearby and had been there before, but tonight I had allowed myself to travel deeper, away from the worn dirt path on the edge. Tonight the forest felt… different. More vibrant, more alive, somehow. My eyes trailed over twinkling icicles hanging from the tree branches, and landed on the untouched snow covering a large rock. Next to the rock, there appeared to be a cleared path, free of sticks and stones, leading up a small hill, where a tree that was broader and taller than all the others I could see, stood proud. Feet moving of their own accord, I found myself striding up the hill, overcome by the sudden urge to get close enough to that tree so I could see it up close and touch it. It seemed to glow with an ethereal light, and my curiosity prompted me to move faster towards it. My breathing increased, becoming visible in front of me from the cold. Finally I was up the hill and standing about a foot away from the tree. Up close it was even more entrancing – the bark shining in the moonlight beckoned me to come closer. I peeled off a glove, stuffing it in my pocket before tracing a fingertip down a groove in the bark. I closed my eyes as I pressed my palm onto it, breathing in the earthy scent.</p><p>     "I see you're drawn to great power, like most mortals," a voice behind me murmured, causing me to whip my head around in surprise to see who managed to get so close without making a sound. Before me stood a being unlike any I had ever seen before – beautiful in a way distinctly not human, that instantly intrigued me. I felt my mouth go dry as I took them in - piercing indigo eyes, long dark hair, and golden skin, not to mention the shining silver circlet sitting atop their head, lightly brushing pointed ears. Finding myself at a loss for words, I trailed my eyes down their body, taking in the intricately woven robe adorned with gold and silver thread depicting the night sky. When my gaze arrived to their feet, it looked as if they were floating, which reminded me that I was gaping at a creature that was likely dangerously powerful, so perhaps I should stop staring and stay alert. When my eyes snapped back up to their face, a slightly amused expression crossed over it, before they spoke to me again,</p><p>     "It has been a long time since a human approached this tree. It serves as a physical manifestation of my power, connecting me to this realm," they began, pinning me in place with the intensity of their gaze, "On nights like this, with a full moon, that is when my connection to it is at its strongest. The tree seeks out someone to channel my power in this realm, who is compatible with my magic. That is likely why you felt it calling out to you,". They took a step closer to me, and another, until I was pressing my back against the tree. I swallowed nervously and tried to calm my heartbeat, which had begun to hammer in my chest. In the back of my mind, I realized that there was unexpected heat pooling between my legs. Being titillated by an adrenaline-fueled experience was in no way new for me, but one that was truly life or death was something I had not encountered before. In an attempt to cover up the confusing mixture of reactions happening inside me, I opened my mouth and tried to speak. Only a squeak came out. The being in front of me chuckled before taking pity on my flustered state, and continuing their explanation,</p><p>     "You may call me Io. Fear not, as I don't intend you to harm you. Have you met one like me before?" they questioned. I took as deep an inhale as I could, and attempted to speak again,</p><p>    "Hello… Io. No, I have never seen or met anyone like you before in my entire life," I confessed. Nodding and stepping closer, Io reached out a hand to grab my chin, turning my face side to side and examining me.</p><p>     "I am not surprised given your reaction. Your pupils are dilated, your breaths are coming in faster and faster, and I can sense how you desire me, despite your fear," they concluded. Feeling exposed, I tried to press myself back into the tree to avert my gaze and put some space between us. My efforts proved to be futile though, when Io's grip on my chin held strong, their strength overpowering me with ease<em>. What tremendous strength</em>, I realized, feeling unsure of how to react, so I settled for clamping my thighs together, struggling with the increased arousal and trepidation at war within me. Those indigo eyes flashed down to my legs pressing together, and I felt myself shiver as they cracked another smirk. Io started to lean down, closer and closer, until our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel their breath ghosting across my lips, and I could swear my heart might beat straight out of my chest.</p><p>     "Why are you fighting yourself on this? There is no shame in desiring that which you find alluring. I have never been one to deny myself when I see something I like, or someone, if the feeling is shared. Tell me, would you like me to show you my power, that drew you to this tree in the first place?" they whispered. I couldn't deny how much my body was responding already - my nipples hardening underneath the layers I had on under my coat, my center becoming more wet by the minute. I felt entranced by their presence, and knew that I would forever regret not satisfying my intrigue, so with a boldness I did not know I possessed, I replied, "Yes," and leaned in closer, my eyes falling to their mouth.</p><p>     Io closed the remaining distance between us, pressing their lips to mine. The kiss started gentle and soft, with them gradually pressing up against me more and more, until I was essentially trapped between them and the tree. Tentatively I wrapped my hands around Io’s waist, letting out a gasp when they hiked up one of my legs and brought a thigh against my center. <em>Holy god in heaven, </em>was the most coherent thought I could muster. The kiss continued to deepen, our tongues caressing, and I marveled at the taste. Io was unlike any I had ever had before, and my nerves were absolutely singing at every point of contact. Never before had I felt so instantly attracted to someone like this, any potential shyness being outweighed by pure want. It was then that I realized despite the cold night, and the fact I could feel hands unbuttoning my coat and peeling off my scarf, I felt pleasantly warm. I opened my eyes and saw we were surrounded by a faintly glowing light, oscillating between magenta and a deep teal. Io noticed my wonder and supplied,</p><p>     "I told you I would show you my power. This is merely a fraction of it of course. Would you like me to show you more?" they asked, cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes. <em>God, yes</em> resounded in my head. All I could do was nod, swiping a tongue across my top lip in excitement.</p><p>      "Close your eyes for a moment, mortal," Io commanded, and I instantly obeyed by squeezing my eyes shut, grateful for the excuse to break eye contact and attempt to calm down my excitement over how easily they ordered me around. I knew I had to see this through to the end, and there was no going back until my intrigue had been satisfied. I felt the warmth around us increase temporarily, before Io told me to open my eyes again. As I did, I could scarcely believe what I saw around us. We were no longer in the forest, but rather in what appeared to be a large bedroom, standing in front of a crackling fireplace. I looked around, taking in the birch-colored furniture, the wood intricately carved, surrounding plush cushions on every surface. Towards the back of the room stood the biggest bed I had ever seen, with detailed woodwork spiraling up to the top of the canopy, from which sheer curtains billowed all the way to the floor. I took a step towards it, before I felt Io grab my arm and lift me bridal-style with ease. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice told me I should probably not be so turned on by how strong they were and how easily they could overpower me, but the sound of blood rushing in my ears drowned out that voice with ease. Io paused in the middle of striding over to the bed, turning to look at me with a small frown as if they could sense my thoughts. We finally made it there, and they sat me down before kneeling in front of me, taking my hands. Flustered and uncertain what to do with the sudden shift in power dynamic, I tilted my head in confusion and cocked an eyebrow at them.</p><p>      "You are far from the first human I have had like this, but you are the first in what would be considered a few lifetimes by your standards. It has been very long since I felt someone so complimentary to my magic touch my tree, calling out to me. Yes, I have great power and the ability to bend you to my will, one way or another. But I do not find pleasure in that. I have no interest in being with a mindless slave, or an unwilling body. These are things I could conjure for myself anytime. The one thing that magic cannot replicate is the true passion and genuine desire born of two beings coming together physically. That can't be forced, and even if it could, I would want no part of it. Do you understand, my dear?" Io explained, giving my hands a light squeeze at the end to emphasize that I needed to answer the question. With my head cleared of the haze of lust, I was able to honestly answer them,</p><p>       "Yes, Io. I understand. Thank you,". I gave Io a small smile, before they picked me up again easily, holding me with one arm as they crawled up the bed, before resting my head on a pillow. We started kissing again, and I nearly became dizzy from the arousal crashing upon me all over again. Reassured that I was safe to explore my curiosity, I reached a hand up to wrap around their neck, before tracing a thumb up toward a pointed ear. I paused to wonder if a touch there would be welcome. Sensing my hesitance, Io guided my hand with theirs to touch the pointed tip, tracing down the shell of their ear. My light caress was rewarded with a breathy moan, which spurred me on to touch their other ear in the same way. Io ground their hips down into mine, and it was then that I realized our clothes were all off, supposedly removed via magic, which included folding them neatly on the end of the bed. Upon my noticing, Io flashed me a wicked grin and shrugged. I let out a nervous giggle, and continued to lightly stroke their ears. They looked so handsome in the soft glow of their power, with the way the colorful lights danced on their skin.</p><p>      "Is this all right?" they asked, pausing their grinding, voice sincere. I nodded as I bit my lip, feeling my eyes widen in anticipation. Io resumed peppering my neck with kisses and gentle bites, and worked their way down to my breasts, before taking a nipple into their mouth. I felt myself arch up into their touch, wanting as much as they would give me. As Io moved their mouth to my other breast and rubbed my peaked nipple between their finger and thumb, I knew that I had to have them. I needed to cover their beautiful body with mine, and soak in as much of that light and warmth as I could. This is why I bundled up and went into the forest alone on a cold winter night, because I felt drawn to their power like a moth to a flame. Figuring they would be able to easily stop me if they didn't want me to, I flipped us over so Io was under me. I pressed my chest down into theirs, savoring the sensation of their soft skin on mine. Encouraged by the satisfied sigh I heard, I traced my tongue along those sensitive ears, eliciting a shiver. As I continued to lightly bite and kiss their ears, I let one hand slide down to one nipple, lightly touching on the very tip while making small circles. My efforts were rewarded with Io pressing their center up into me, their long fingers and strong hands on my ass pressing me even closer to them.</p><p>      Suddenly I felt a sharp nip on my ear, catching me by surprise with how good it felt, before Io deliberately placed both hands on either side of my head, so I knew they had to be using their power to stroke my center.  What felt like a tendril of warm light, teased at my folds, before spreading out to slowly fill me, and continuing to send shockwaves of pleasure to my swollen bud. My eyes rolled back in my head, the sensations so intense and unlike any I had ever experienced before. I felt myself moaning loudly, unable to hold still as I pressed my center against them and arched my back. Suddenly the tingly warmth built up all at once, before erupting inside of me as an orgasm I didn't realize was even possible, with the way it continued like waves on a shore, washing over me as I cried out and slumped down over Io, unable to do anything but let myself enjoy it. They glided a hand along my back, gently rolling us both so we could face each other while sidelying. My chest continued to rise and fall rapidly as I looked into their eyes, which were bright with excitement and a hint of smugness. I couldn't believe how quickly my body had responded, and was almost embarrassed by how sleepy I became, but thankfully those feelings were quelled when Io pulled a soft blanket over us.</p><p>      "Mmm, you were exquisite. Think of this as just a preview, darling. Clearly my magic is extraordinarily compatible with you, given how easily and thoroughly you connected to it. Sleep a little while, and then I will show you what else we can do together after you wake up," they soothed, before my eyes became heavy and I knew consciousness no more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>      A tickling warmth stirred within me, filling my senses as I tried to place where I was. It was so cozy and I felt pleasantly warm, much more than one would expect during the middle of winter in my cottage. It wasn't until I felt lips pressing into the back of my neck that my mind filled in the blanks and I remembered where I was, and why I felt so comfortable. It was still dark outside the window I could see across the room, so I likely had only been sleeping for a couple hours or less.</p><p>     "Are you ready for more?" trilled Io, their tone becoming even more sultry as they trailed a hand down my neck, before leaning down to suck on my collarbone. My heartrate shot up like a rocket as that warmth between my legs intensified, pulsing with vibrations, and I noticed we were once again wrapped up in an aura of light, shifting from one color to another like a kaleidoscope. I remembered how I had been too overwhelmed with pleasure to return the favor earlier, and determined that I needed to do something to prevent that from happening again. I reached up a hand toward Io's face as they continued to leave marks along my chest and neck, and lightly caressed a pointed ear. A breathy chuckle was my only warning before I found myself flipped on my back, Io needing only one hand to pin both of my wrists above my head. Those deep purple eyes bored into mine, as they appeared to read my thoughts once more.</p><p>     "I see… you are not one to just passively receive pleasure. You enjoy giving it immensely. Well then, who am I to deny you? I think you will find though, that a little help from my power goes a long way," they said, and their eyes began to glow so brightly I had to squint to maintain eye contact. I felt a surge of electricity jolt up my spine, that traveled outward to my limbs and up to my head. I lifted a hand in front of my face, turning it over and marveling over the faint glow it was giving off, even when I straightened my arm away from Io and held it there. I looked to them in wonder, wondering if what I suspected was true, and they had given me some of their power.</p><p>     "Fear not, my dear. It is only temporary, and it does not hurt me to give you some of my magic for a while. It's strictly for the purpose of pleasure, like what I did with you before you fell asleep. To use it on me in return, all you need to do is touch me, while imagining what you would do with that power. Think of it as an additional limb that can morph into whatever shape or purpose you direct it to be," Io explained, "by channeling the power into giving me pleasure, that is how the magic returns back to me, making you a temporary vessel. So don't hold back, darling," they finished with a toothy grin. Encouraged, I eagerly nodded and pulled on the back of Io's shoulders, urging them to settle down closer and let me explore this power. They let go of my wrists and laid down next to me, letting me take the lead as I began kissing them in earnest, tracing their ears with both my hands. I imagined that bright warmth wrapping around their lower half, entering every crevice and fold. Judging by Io's moans, I could tell I was doing something right, so I imagined beams of light swirling around their center, spiraling up and down repeatedly. They pressed their pelvis down into me, the pressure almost painful, indicating they were enjoying themselves enough that they couldn't maintain perfect control of their superior strength. That only added to the thrill for me, spurring me to take one hand from a pointed ear, and caress down to the curve of their ass, before firmly grabbing and kneading it. Amazed and inspired by how perfect it felt, I visualized a tendril of warm light teasing Io's rim, and was rewarded with a gasp before they licked a stripe down my neck.</p><p>     "Mmm, my incorrigible human. You are surprisingly adept at using my magic. I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked though, considering how strongly you were drawn to it," they hummed, before trailing their tongue down to my breasts, biting my nipples less gently than they did earlier. I responded by imagining those rays of light pulsing inside Io, while rippling across every inch of their pelvis, swirling around their center like a cyclone. I nearly stopped when Io reciprocated in kind, sending those warm waves of pleasure in every available place they could. Determined to distract them more and regain the upper hand, I visualized the light spirals becoming faster, more intense, and with less space between them, until eventually they were as continuous and strong as I could imagine. I felt Io's muscles tensing up under my hands as they moaned deeply, writhing next to me as I swirled my tongue around theirs. Io let out a whimper as I pulled their ear to my mouth, sucking on the end of it, before they came with a loud cry. With fascination, I watched their otherworldly beautiful face contort in pleasure, before they rolled to the side, panting as they collapsed. I channeled the little bit of magic I had left to add to their pleasure, enjoying the look of their body twitching slightly from the aftershocks. As I felt the last of it leave me, I felt myself becoming sleepy again. Not wanting to stop touching them, I slid closer and laid my head on their chest, murmuring, "I could definitely get used to that," before closing my eyes, and drifting off back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>     This time when I awoke, it was by what appeared to be natural sunlight. I cracked one eye open, turning to look at the source of the light. I was greeted by the sight of Io sitting on the windowsill, their lovely face bathed in sunlight, bright as the dawn. As if sensing I was awake, they turned to face me before an easy smile split across their face. Io gestured at me to come join them, which I did, my face burning slightly from leaving the comfort of the bed and losing the cover of the blanket on my naked body in the light of day. They easily pulled me onto their lap, holding around my middle and nestling their nose in my hair, breathing in deeply. All of a sudden it hit me how much I didn't want our time together to end. Not just because the sex was mind-blowing, but because for the first time in my life, I felt equally excited and safe to open up my heart to another. Io had immense power, but made it clear they would not use it to hurt me, but instead share it with me, so no walls could stand between us. Such emotional intimacy with a partner was something I had always dreamt of, but I never believed I would actually find. And after having had a taste of Io's power, which was unlike any other lovemaking I had ever done before with anyone else, I found it difficult to imagine returning to my old life, even though my "old" life was technically less than a day ago. I brushed a hand down their arm, before settling my hand on top of theirs, and squeezing gently. They turned towards me, nosing my ear until I turned to look at them.</p><p>      "I can feel your mind whirling. Will you tell me what is in your heart?" they asked quietly, expression open and soft as if they hadn't just requested I lay my soul bare after a night of unexpected passion. I couldn't look away from them though, and decided there was no reason to be anything except honest, as I had been up to this point.</p><p>     "I… I don't want to say good-bye to you. I feel like there is so much more for us to explore together. You intrigue me of course with your power and beauty, but you also make me feel alive. I am reluctant to return to my home, unless I know we will meet again," I confessed, hoping my tone conveyed my sincerity. Io paused a moment, not breaking eye contact, before pulling my face in toward their chest.</p><p>     "I feel similarly, darling. You can stay as long as you like, and leave whenever you choose. I enjoyed sharing my magic with you, and would be glad to do so again," Io professed, tracing soothing circles on my back. I smiled before turning toward them, straddling their lap as I teasingly asked, "Want to show me some more magic now, then?" Io answered me with a delightedly wicked grin, grabbing behind my waist to carry me back over to the bed, as I wrapped my legs around them. They sat down with me on their lap as our mouths came together and our tongues danced. I felt myself growing incredibly wet, unwilling to try to hold back my desire for them. Io slid their hands down my back until they reached the curve of my ass, grabbing it to pull me closer. I didn't stop myself as I ground my hips down into them, already desperate for more contact and eager to see what else we could do with Io's magic. I felt their lips smile under mine, before they suddenly tossed me onto my back, crawling toward me with a predatory gleam in their eyes.</p><p>     "Endlessly curious, this one. There is something we haven't done yet that I would like to show you. Do you trust me?" they asked, licking across their lips lasciviously.</p><p>     "Absolutely. Please, show me. I want to experience as much of you as I can," I begged, reaching up to stroke their ears for good measure. Io smiled before glowing brightly, wrapping us up in their light. They sat back, straddling me, and I watched as the magic wrapped around between their legs, before protruding out and up to stand proud and erect. My mouth fell open as I gazed upon their new length in wonder, finding myself even more turned on than I already was.</p><p>     "Come here, dear one. I would like you to explore my magic a bit with that delicious mouth of yours," they crooned, crooking a finger at me and raising their eyebrows. I pushed myself up to sitting, repositioning myself and Io so they were sitting on the edge of the bed, and I was kneeling on the floor in front of them. I felt my mouth watering in anticipation as I slid my hands up their thighs, bringing my face closer to their glowing shaft. Tentatively I reached out a hand to pull it towards me, dragging my tongue up the side, before swirling it around the tip. I was rewarded with a satisfied groan, and saw Io fisting their hands behind them into the blanket. I continued to explore, eventually deciding to close my eyes because the brilliance of their light would have been too much otherwise. Upon realizing that I wasn't feeling any sort of gag reflex kick in, likely from the magic, I took them deeper, my mouth sliding closer and closer to the base.  I greedily drank in their scent and taste, reminding me a little of mint or pine, and completely unlike anyone else I had ever had been with before. Losing themselves to the pleasure, Io began to thrust their hips up into me, so I switched to holding my head still and keeping my throat relaxed. As I relished the feeling of my lips being stretched, Io suddenly paused and pulled out. Involuntarily I let out a whine at the sudden emptiness, before looking up at them and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Io's eyes were glowing brightly, pupils blown and chest heaving. They reached a hand out to grab my chin, holding my head in place as they praised me,</p><p>     "You're so gorgeous with my staff in your mouth. You feel amazing, my insatiable human. But now I would like you to give your knees a rest, so lie on your stomach and let me ride you until you scream yourself hoarse,". Nodding, I climbed back up onto the bed, pulling myself forward until I could rest my face on my hands. It felt strange to present myself like this, so vulnerable and open, but any lingering trace of modesty flew out the window as I felt Io grab my hips and lift them up to place a pillow under my front. They caressed a hand down my side, before pulling me closer to them, lining us up. I felt that tingly warmth rippling around my center, pulsing at a moderate speed, before they began to enter me, slowly but surely. I panted and moaned at the feeling of being stretched and filled up, whimpering for them to begin to move. Thankfully they got the message, and began to thrust inside me, drawing out a string of expletives that I would normally not say out loud. Scandalous phrases continued to fall from my mouth until I stuffed a fist inside to keep myself quieter. I heard the bed creaking, knocking against the wall as Io starting to kiss and bite the back of my neck and shoulders. A voice in the back of my head noticed that there wasn't any pain at all, just pleasure. <em>Goddamn, magic sex is really going to ruin me for the regular thing</em> I thought, and it was as if Io heard my thoughts because they let out a growl,</p><p>     "As long as you're here with me, you will think of no other," emphasizing their command with several forceful thrusts. Any retort I might have come up with became lost as they continued to pump inside of me,  increasing the pace even more. I couldn't believe how much that note of possessiveness in their voice turned me on, how much it excited me and made me feel cared for at the same time. The idea that such a powerful being, likely ancient and vastly more experienced than me, would express the desire to have me to themselves, stirred warm, tender feelings in my heart. Even though the angle with Io pounding me from behind was exhilarating, I was overcome with the urge to be able to kiss them and look into their eyes. I used my arms to press myself up as best as I could, until Io slowed their pace enough for me to turn my head and look at them.</p><p>     "Please, I want to be able to see you. I want to look in your eyes as you fuck me and show you how much I'm enjoying myself," I panted, still sliding up and down the bed as they continued to move their hips. With another growl, Io grabbed one of my legs and flipped me around to face them, never breaking contact between their magic and my center. Their eyes were glowing bright as stars, their elegant face wearing an expression of pure want. Again they resumed their faster pace, railing into me as their eyes focused on my mouth, watching me bite my lip. Wanting more contact, I slid my hands up their arms, squeezing biceps that rippled like molten steel, reminding me of their insane strength, which only made me want them more.</p><p>     "Yes, you feel so good inside of me, Io. Please come here and kiss me, let me show you that I know I am yours," I pleaded, and was swiftly rewarded with their mouth crashing down on mine. I could feel that tingly warmth pulsate across my clit, combined with the elation of stimulating me on the inside bringing me closer to the edge. I scrabbled my hands across their back, lightly raking my fingernails as I made sounds I had never heard myself make before. Io sucked my tongue into their mouth, moaning with satisfaction. I wanted to make sure they felt as good as they were making me feel, so as I lifted my hips up to meet them, I lightly scratched a fingernail up the shells of their ears, before pinching the pointed tips. Io's hips stuttered before fucking me even harder than before, which encouraged me to clamp down on their magical length as I suddenly came, vision going white. I heard Io cry out before the warmth of their power spread throughout inside me, and they collapsed down next to me, breathing hard.</p><p>     As the room started to come back into focus, I reached over and pulled on one of their arms, taking it with me as I rolled over so they could spoon me. I snuggled in closer as they squeezed my middle gently, pulling our bodies closer together. Io pressed their hand against my heart, and I placed mine on top to hold it here. I am not sure for how long we just laid there, breathing deeply and taking in each other's warmth. A faint glow remained around us, the colors varying between hues of pink, gold, and red. Never before had I experienced such intense lovemaking that it took so much out of me. I felt like I had been wrung out like a sponge, in the most delicious and satisfying way.</p><p>     "Sleep now, darling. I am very content to hold you and drift off as well," they whispered, brushing a finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes, succumbing to that overwhelming bliss, completely sated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>      The next time I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was I felt colder, and slightly damp. Sitting up, I found myself in front of the tree that started this whole adventure. Looking around, I felt my stomach sink as I realized I was alone, back in the forest.  I rolled my shoulders, working out some of the stiffness, before making my way to standing. I stepped closer to the tree, still entranced by how much it stood taller than everything else in the forest<em>. Was that all just a very vivid, sexy dream</em>? I wondered. Lifting a hand to its bark, I was greeted by a warm tingly feeling on my palm, and nearly jumped as I heard a voice right behind me wryly say,</p><p>     "Still craving more? My dear, even elves have their limits,". I turned to look at Io, my pulse racing immediately as I became almost dizzy with relief to see them, to know they were real, and all the experiences from the past day or so that I knew already were imprinted on my consciousness were not just a dream.</p><p>     "Io, why are we back here?" I asked quietly, nervous that the answer would be one I did not like. I took a step towards them, and my heart sank when they responded by putting a hand up to keep me back. My face must have reflected how hurt I was by their withdrawal, because they quickly dropped their hand as their facial expression softened.</p><p>      "I promise to explain all, but I need you to promise me in return that you will listen to what I have to say, and give my words the depth of consideration that is warranted of such a serious matter," Io spoke firmly.</p><p>     "What is the 'serious matter' you refer to?" I questioned, confusion churning in my stomach.</p><p>     "Your life, and how you want to spend it," they intoned, their face devoid of any playfulness or mirth like I had become accustomed to in our short time together. "I also want you to be able to discuss this with your head clear, and free of any magical influence, so let us go somewhere away from here, where you would be comfortable," they added. Nodding, I took their hand and suggested,</p><p>     "Ok then, fair enough. We could go to my cottage. It isn't that far from here, and while it isn't anywhere near as large or luxurious as where you live, it's cozy enough and safe there,". Io nodded in agreement, and gestured with an open palm, indicating I should lead the way. Never letting go of their hand, I directed them to my little cottage down the hill, on the outskirts of the woods. When we happened upon the door, it felt like it had been years since I saw it last, instead of a day and a half. I unlocked the door, and pushed it open, striding in quickly to double check the state of its tidiness, and breathed a sigh of relief to see everything was in its place, and there was no obvious mess anywhere. I directed Io to sit on the sofa, before kneeling in front of the fireplace to start a new fire there to warm the place up. My efforts were unnecessary though, as I heard Io snap their fingers behind me, and a fire immediately roared to life before I could even grab the flint. Trying to buy myself some time and struggling with feelings of awkwardness, I offered Io something to eat or drink. They declined politely, but told me that they wanted to make sure I ate something while they explained themselves to me, because I had not eaten for a long while. So finally I sat down next to them, holding a plate piled high with various smoked meats and dried fruits I had in my food stores for the winter, working to keep my breathing even as I worried over what they would say to me.  Looking into my eyes intently, Io began,</p><p>     "As you may have figured, I am much older than you. By at least a thousand years. And in my long life, I have encountered other humans, who were also drawn to my magic. I loved them very much, and I remember each of them. But I did make some mistakes when I was younger and less experienced, that I swore I would learn from and not repeat. I told you I hadn’t had a human companion for a long time, and there is a reason for that. My last one... they were enraptured by my magic, and completely abandoned their own life to be with me, after one night together,", Io pausing to take a steadying breath, before continuing,</p><p>     "Because they seemed happy, I did not stop and consider what they were giving up to be with me. That is, until they were on their deathbed, pushing me away and crying inconsolably, because it was not me they wanted to spend their last hours with, but the family they left behind, and regretted leaving. When I asked them why they didn't leave my realm when they were free to leave anytime, they told me that as long as they were around me and my power, they were too consumed by the need to stay connected to my power. My magic was too irresistible for them to willingly choose to leave me, especially because I did not ever push them to. So I want to make sure I do not let that happen again. I loved our time together and would be happy to keep you with me, but I need to know that if you do decide to stay, it was a choice you made with a clear mind and your eyes wide open,".</p><p>     Io clasped their hands in front of their face, their brow furrowed. After a few moments of silence, I realized I needed to respond, and gave myself an extra minute by chewing on a dried apricot, thoughtfully staring into the fire as I tried to collect my thoughts. Sitting on my couch and eating my usual food in front of the fireplace was grounding for me, and I could understand why Io felt it necessary that I return before making any life-altering decisions. And I had promised to give their words careful deliberation. This was all new for me, and I didn't want to get swept away by the magic, and I certainly did not want to hurt Io by being careless and acting without thinking. Looking back towards them, I gazed into those indigo eyes and spoke honestly,</p><p>     "Thank you Io, for sharing this with me. I am very sorry for what you went through with your last companion. I won't pretend I understand what it's like to be immortal or powerful, but I do understand how it is to feel lonely, and to be wary of opening up to others for fear of getting hurt by being vulnerable with them. I… lost my family, years ago, first my mother, then my father after her. I have no siblings, no children to speak of. It's been easier to just keep to myself and not form attachments, and avoid experiencing loss like that again.</p><p>     Even though it was jarring to wake up in the forest alone, I can appreciate why you felt it necessary for me to think on this away from your realm, and away from the manifestation of your power in the tree. I can't forget our time together though, and I cannot imagine going back to my old life now that I have known you. I think I am drawn to your power for a reason, and that I felt so intensely for you so quickly because we are good together. Please don't let this be the end for us. I want to continue to know you and grow our relationship," I finished, hoping they would see how much I meant what I said. <em>I can't let them walk away, </em>I thought wistfully, <em>how could I ever be happy with anyone else after having what we had?</em></p><p>     Io kept their gaze locked on mine, body perfectly still. I, on the other hand, could not help but fidget, battling the urge to squirm and move around, desperate for some avenue to channel this nervous energy. I felt like I had just split myself open and presented all the most delicate pieces of myself, and I was terrified of what would happen to them. Just when I thought I might just burst from holding in my anxiety, Io reached out to take my hand. My heart began to pound even more as a ray of hope flashed through me, and I squeezed their hand to show I was listening.</p><p>     "Dear one, I care for you so much already, it frightens me a little bit. You are so young, and your life is so short. I wouldn't want you to spend it as anything but happy. If you are sure being with me, living in my realm full-time and only visiting this one on occasion together, is what would make you happy, then I would be able to let go of all my doubts. This is a big decision for you though, and I want you to think on it," they said with conviction, "So I think it best if you take the time between now and the next full moon to think it over. If, by then, after being away from me and my magic, you still want this for yourself, then all you must do is come back and make contact with my tree. Then I will know your decision was made on your own, and we can start our life together. And even at that point, although it would pain me greatly, I would never keep you unless you truly wanted to still be there. I won't have you feel like my prisoner. This must be something we both want. Is that acceptable to you?" they pressed, eyes searching mine. I took a moment to look down at our hands, fingers intertwined, and felt in my heart that I wanted to leave with Io now, but if they needed me to do this in order to have peace about bringing me to their realm, then what was one month in the grand scheme of things?</p><p>     "Yes Io, I will do that. I will think on everything you said, and everything that happened between us, until the next full moon. I can't imagine myself doing anything but joining you then, but I don't want you to be afraid that I am acting without thought. I want to reassure you of my feelings, and if that means I need to exercise a little patience, I can do that," I replied. A small smile was my reward, before Io stood up and looked toward the door. Suddenly they pulled from the pocket of their robe a leather-bound book, handing it to me. I looked it over, noticing it was worn and likely very old, certainly older than me.</p><p>     "Very well, darling. Until then, you may read this to better understand my realm, and my kind. I am sure you have questions, and I would like them to be answered before you make your final choice," they offered, before touching a hand to my cheek and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Until then, farewell. This ancient heart won't ever forget you, no matter what path you take," they whispered, before striding out the door and closing it behind them. I am not certain how long I stood there, the book in my hand, until I pulled my gaze from the door, and sat back down on the couch. It felt eerily quiet in my cottage, and I could not help the tear that escaped my eye, trailing down the side of my face. I felt it fall onto the leather cover of the book on my lap, which reminded me I did have something to keep myself busy with until I could see Io again. So I got up and stoked the fire, before settling down at my table, paper nearby so I could take notes on what I read. I stayed up late into the night, fascinated by Io's realm, and determined to understand it as best as I could. By dawn, a plan had started to emerge in my mind, before I got up and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>     I found myself in the woods again, boots crunching through the layers of snow and ice that had built up since last month. I pulled my coat tighter around me, undeterred by the wind rustling through the barren trees. I paused as I came upon a familiar-looking large stone. I knew it was the same one from before, because I had hammered in the ground next to it a wooden stake decorated with a red ribbon, about a month ago. I looked at the path up the hill, made clear by the rows of wooden stakes I had lined it with, so I would not possibly get lost, even though I would recognize that giant of a tree anywhere. I hefted my bag higher over my shoulder, reminding myself that I had prepared for this night, and I was ready to join Io, before marching up the hill. I stood in front of the tree, basking in its glow, letting myself enjoy the feeling of Io's magic calling to me, before placing a hand on the bark and resting my forehead against it.</p><p>     I closed my eyes as a flash of light pierced the dark night, and when I was able to regain my vision again, I could see I was in the same bedroom I had been in before with Io, in their realm. I turned around, searching until I saw them standing by the windowsill, their eyes bright and their face hopeful, a smile beginning to make its way across their features. I wanted to drop my bag, run over and embrace them, but I knew I needed to stick to my plan. I had to do this right, otherwise Io might not be able to trust that I knew what I was doing. I slowly started to peel off my coat and extra layers, until there was nothing left covering me but the simple, indigo dress I had made for myself, to match Io's beautiful eyes. I reached down into my bag, pulling out a small box, and slowly walked over to them. Kneeling down in front of them, I reached for their hand with my own, as I pressed the small box to my chest.</p><p>      "Io, the one I love, the one I want to spend the rest of my days with, until my body turns to dust and I am no more, will you accept my promise to choose you every day, now and forever, and never leave your side?" I asked, trembling from the effort of keeping my voice steady. Before I could lose my courage, I opened the box, revealing inside the one precious item I had – my mother's pendant. It was simple, carved out of amethyst, shaped like a crescent moon. My intention was for Io to use it as the center stone of their circlet – just like the tradition described by the book they gave me. I knew it wasn't a priceless jewel, but it was the nicest thing I had ever owned, and it was worn by my mother every day since my father gave it to her the night I was born, until she died. Slowly, I trailed my gaze up towards their face, and gasped when I saw their eyes shining with tears, the biggest smile they've ever worn lighting up their face like the sun. They reached a finger down to lightly touch the pendant, before bringing their hand across their mouth and nodding fervently. I stood up immediately, wrapping my arms around their neck and kissing them with all the passion that had been building up inside of me since we said good-bye. I kept my eyes closed as I felt that aura of warmth and light enveloping us, spreading out to fill the room, as if our joy couldn't be contained there. When the light dimmed enough for me to squint my eyes open, we were lying on the bed, my body covering theirs as we continued to kiss. I pulled away to look at them, marveling in how happy I felt to be here again, safe and loved in their arms. I laughed as I noticed the pendant was already attached to the circlet on their head, amazed at all the big and small things made possible by magic. Suddenly I found myself flipped onto my back, Io hovering over me with that predatory gleam in their eyes that I remembered fondly.</p><p>     "Now that I have accepted your token, I think it is only right that we consummate," they murmured, before pouncing on me. I giggled and pulled them closer, eager to show Io I had done my research, and I intended to be thorough. I didn't want them to doubt that I knew I wanted them for a single second, ever again. I started to moan as a hand slid up my dress, biting my lip as they chuckled darkly upon discovering my lack of undergarments. I sighed happily as that tingly warmth I had missed this last month started to wind up along my legs, entering me and spiraling up around my nipples. As Io continued to tantalize me with their power, they sucked a line of marks down the side my neck, and I felt myself becoming impossibly wet. Before I could become too far gone to stop myself, reached out to caress a pointed ear and turned their face towards me.</p><p>     "Please Io, let me share your power, and give you pleasure like you give to me. After all, it <b>is</b> tradition for both partners to receive after accepting the token, is it not?" I suggested, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks as they looked upon me, their gaze calculating. Nodding with what I suspected was approval, Io's eyes began to glow brightly, and I felt that electricity running up and down my spine like the first time. As the night progressed, we shared in that magic over and over, until at last we were both too spent to do anything but tangle our limbs together and breathe. As I closed my eyes and relished the warm light of the afterglow, I thought to myself, <em>Yes indeed, I could definitely get used to this</em>, and felt Io squeeze my hand as if they could see into my mind. </p><p><em>     Yes, my love, I can hear your thoughts when we are together like this</em>, they confirmed, before pulling the blanket over us. I chuckled and replied in my head, <em>I knew it!</em> before sleep eventually took me, where our dreams were as intertwined as our bodies. The next morning I woke up to Io's head resting on my heart, and it was then I knew we would be connected forever, no secrets or walls between us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~END~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>